


Red or White

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Henry VI - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another kingdom, yet the same scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red or White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Rose" Challenge

‘A rose by any other name would smell as sweet,’ but not if your name is, no not Romeo, but Robert, cousin of the Earl of Suffolk.  And the maid you love is Juliet, from the family of the mighty Warwick the Kingmaker.

Too brief were the exchanges we made.  One night only had we to consummate the vows we had made in secret.  And then our destinies called.  My Juliet spurned the man to whom her family had betrothed her, and is to be sent to a convent.  Our messages are few, for there are not many who can be trusted to carry them.  And now, in my hands I hold one final letter; not from my love, but from her nurse, telling me the light which once shone so brightly in her eyes is no more.

Tomorrow we go to battle.  I shall take my place in the centre of the fray and extinguish as many as I can, to avenge the lost light of my dead love, before I, too, shall embrace that eternal sleep.

  
_A rose by any other name would smell as sweet_   
_Yet were those roses red and white, then they must never meet._   



End file.
